


Revelations

by blumen



Series: Yoi Pride Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, Asexuality, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Coming Out, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mornings, One Shot, Post-Canon, literally nothing more explicit than the word sex, minor mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: Talk to him,the smarter side of Yuuri's mind prompted him.He's going to leave if you don't screw him. Everyone has sex, if you can't even do something that's natural then you don't deserve himcountered the far less smart side.Shut up, Kathleen.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> today on projecting my own personal issues onto fictional characters

Simply put, mornings with Viktor were the best. Viktor must have spent the equivalent of a small castle on the bed because it felt like sleeping on a marshmallow and the thread count of the sheets was probably infinite. Viktor's arms were draped around Yuuri like a ribbon and he could feel Viktor's stubble scratching pleasantly against his shoulder. Yuuri never wanted to get up, and luckily since it was his rest day, if he wanted, he could stay in bed the entire day.

Yuuri felt something roll again his hips, something _hard_. He froze. When he moved in with Viktor he knew sex would come up but he hadn't prepared himself for what he'd actually do. He wasn't worried that Viktor would reject him (for the most part anyway.) It was rather disappointing Viktor. Or worse, him pretending he wasn't disappointed. If Viktor ever used that fake paparazzi smile around him he was pretty sure a piece of his soul would shatter.

“Yuuri,” Viktor groaned, voice syrupy with sleep. He nestled into Yuuri's shoulder and with the motion brought his hips closer. Yuuri was going to throw up.

“Sorry, I have to pee really bad so,” he gushed and shot out of bed like a bullet. Yuuri slammed the door of their adjacent bathroom and locked it. His reflection in the mirror alerted him that he had blanched to the colour of paper. _Talk to him,_ the smarter side of Yuuri's mind prompted him. _He's going to leave if you don't screw him. Everyone has sex, if you can't even do something that's natural then you don't deserve him_ countered the far less smart side. _Shut up, Kathleen._

Yuuri splashed cold water on his face and took several deep breathes until his chest felt less tight. He returned, anxious but determined, to where Viktor was sat up.

“What is it, dear?” Viktor asked, taking care to keep his space but still placed a concerned hand on Yuuri's shoulder. “Did I do something?”

“No-well yes, but not anything that was your fault,” Yuuri saw Viktor's eyes widen and quickly grasped his hands, “I can't-I don't think I can have sex with you.”

“Oh.”

“It's not that I don't love you or don't find you attractive it's just something wrong with me I don't wanna have sex with anyone at all.”

“ _Oh._ So you're asexual?”

Knowing Viktor was already aware of the label made Yuuri release his breath. He nodded in reply.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor sighed, collecting his husband into a hug that made him feel safe and warm. “It's okay. I would never ask something from you that you'd feel uncomfortable with. And there's nothing wrong with being asexual; it's who you are.”

“But...” God, just thinking it made Yuuri squirm, let alone saying it aloud. “Do you _want_ to have sex with me.”

“Yuuri, if you didn't want to of course I don't. If you weren't opposed to it then yes I would, you're my husband and I love you, but it means nothing if we're not on the same page.”

Yuuri paused, collecting his words.

“What I mean to say is...You're weren't looking forward to it, were you? You don't feel let down?”

“Yuuri, love,” Viktor looked shocked Yuuri had even considered it. “You have given me more than I ever asked for. What difference does sex make?”

Yuuri hid his face in Viktor's neck, soaking in his warmth. He hoped the way he squeezed Viktor conveyed his thanks.

“Well, now I understand why you had so much trouble finding your eros...”

“Viktor!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> please point out any typos you find!! thank you for reading
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://blumenwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
